Something to Believe In
by sunnylikesunshine90
Summary: The president of the Tacoma charter asks a favor of the Redwood Charter.  Clay accepts, no questions asked.  Will he regret accepting it so soon after everything that's happened?  *rating may change in the future*
1. Welcome to Charming, Memphis

**Title: **Something to Believe In  
**Summary: **The president of the Tacoma charter asks a favor of the Redwood boys. Clay accepts, no questions asked. Will he regret it accepting it so soon after everything that's happened?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy. That belongs to Kurt Sutter and the other brilliant minds involved. I also do not own any song lyrics that may be used at some point.  
**A/N: **I'm starting a new story because…..well….I want to. Any questions? Reviews of any kind are greatly appreciated, so long as they are not like 'OMG! THIS STORIII SUXX!'. For the love of all things holy and sweet, let's use proper grammar here, shall we?  
**A/N: Short first chapter. **

* * *

"I feel bad asking you Clay, but my brothers are the only ones I can trust with this."  
"Hey, don't you regret shit. You should bring things like this to us – don't worry about it. We'll take care of your girl, V."

Clay responded to the other man sitting at the table. Vegas had made the trip down from Tacoma, letting the Redwood president know how serious the issue was. Very rarely did a charter president make the trip otherwise.

"Memphis is our daughter as much as she is yours. We take care of our family."  
"Yeah, I know. I appreciate this."  
"She still a little spitfire?"

He asks, motioning out the window, towards the young woman who's safety he was being entrusted with. He hadn't seen Memphis since she and Jax were eight or nine years old. Unlike Jax, she had pursued college after high school, having the encouragement of the boys from Tacoma. She had always been smart, and her father had hoped she would do more with her life than end up tangled up with the MC. Vegas should've known that HIS daughter of all people, would want to surround herself with the very people that most would run away from.

"She can be when you push her too far, but besides that, nah. She's a good kid. Shit, she's almost 30, not really a kid anymore."  
"I feel ya. It's a scary thought, man."

Memphis was sitting in the main room, trying to beat Tig at a game of pool. Koz and Happy had each bet a hundred on her to win, while Bobby and Juice had put a hundred on Tig.

"Home field advantage, darlin'. You just gotta put the ball in the pocket."  
"Call me darlin' one more time, Tiggy, and you won't have anymore balls to put in anyone's pockets."

She replied, with a sly grin on her face, sending those watching them into a fit of laughter.

"Damn, girl's got a sharp tongue. You put him in his place!"  
"We warned you, man. Memphis can be a handful when she wants to be."

Memphis looked up at the group, a look of fake shock on her face.

"Me? A handful? No! You must have me confused with Kozik again."  
"Hey! I'm not a handful!"

Within a few seconds, Memphis had managed to get Koz to the ground, arms pinned behind his back. Happy just shook his head, while the rest of the boys cheered her on. She had heard rumors that Kozik wasn't exactly the most liked person in Charming, but didn't know why.

"I don't know, Koz. My hands are kind of full right now."  
"Dude, just say uncle. She'll let you go."  
"Never! I'm not caving to a girl!"

The two playfully wrestled around on the floor for a minute, until they bumped against someone's sneakers.

"What's up, Memphis?"  
"Hey Jax."


	2. Ready, Steady, Go

**Title: **Something to Believe In  
**Summary: **The president of the Tacoma charter asks a favor of the Redwood boys. Clay accepts, no questions asked. Will he regret it accepting it so soon after everything that's happened?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy. That belongs to Kurt Sutter and the other brilliant minds involved. I also do not own any song lyrics that may be used at some point.  
**A/N: **I'm starting a new story because…..well….I want to. Any questions? Reviews of any kind are greatly appreciated, so long as they are not like 'OMG! THIS STORIII SUXX!'. For the love of all things holy and sweet, let's use proper grammar here, shall we?  
**A/N: No updates until I get at least 5 reviews**

* * *

"What's up, Memphis?"  
"Hey Jax."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Memphis is going to be staying with us for awhile."

Clay announced, as he and Vegas walked out of the chapel. Memphis smiled at him, some of her fondest childhood memories being the time she spent in Charming at the clubhouse. He nodded at her, letting Memphis know that she would be safe from whatever troubles she had in Tacoma. The guys however, outside of Happy and Kozik, didn't know what was serious enough to prompt the transfer of a president's daughter.

"What's going on V?"  
"Nothing we can't handle."

Clay interrupted, keeping his old friend from telling such a personal problem.

"There's just a bunch of shit going down in Tacoma, and my dad thought I might be safer here."

Memphis replied, knowing what Clay was trying to do. She gave them enough information to satisfy their curiosity, but sparing the details at the same time.

"I think you and I will get along just fine, Darlin'."  
"Tig, what did I tell you about callin' me darlin'?"

A chorus of 'oohs' went through the few who had heard her statement earlier. Tig looked to his brothers then to Memphis before taking off towards the parking lot.

"That's my daughter, asshole! You get 'em Memphis!"

Vegas shouted towards his daughter who was now chasing after the sergeant-at-arms. As soon as she reached the parking lot, her promise to Tig was forgotten. A dozen bikes were lined up by the garage with more pulling into the lot by the minute. Craning her head over her shoulder towards Clay, She asked,

"What the hell is this?"  
"I couldn't let my goddaughter come into town without a party, could I?"

Memphis thought for a minute, trying to figure out what the real angle was.

"It's Friday, Gemma. This is just the after church party."  
"That's just the Charming boys. Your coming home is why Tacoma, Oakland, and Indian Hills are here. So…..welcome back, baby girl."  
"Thank you, Gem."

Smiling, the two women embraced. In the SAMCRO world, decent women were few and far between. The ones who stayed around became family and stuck by each other's sides through thick and thin.

"Alright, gents. Let's get Church over with."

The ladies said their brief goodbyes, and the guys went back into the chapel.

"Alright. What's up, Clay? Transferring a president's kid?"  
"Memphis in some kind of trouble, Clay?"

Jax asked, concern etched into his features.

"When is one of our women not in trouble? Some prick she was dating up north said he was gonna kill her. She didn't think he was serious until she woke up to a Molotov cocktail being thrown through her window. The asshole is apparently mixed up with an MC; she wasn't able to figure out which one, because he seemed to be doing business with all of them."  
"What a douche bag…."

Juice murmured under his breath.

"Until Vegas' guys can narrow down the search a little bit, we're keeping Memphis down here. All of you are to keep an eye on her – and only an eye. Your tongue and hands are to be kept to yourselves, and you are to keep it in your pants. Think you can handle that, VP?"

Jax had always had a thing for Memphis and everyone knew it.

"Yeah, I think I can manage."

Jax, replied, trying to play it off like nothing.

"Alright. All of you remember that. Meeting over."

One by one, the guys followed out of the chapel, until only Clay and Piney remained.

"Well, here we go, old man."


End file.
